


You for You

by hailait



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, M/M, One Sentence of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailait/pseuds/hailait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhyung is a university student with a secret hobby; Doojoon is an idol who doesn’t know any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You for You

The club scene was more the rest of Doojoon’s group’s thing than his own, but he went with them more times than not. He liked to dance, if nothing else; he was dancing when he saw her: a tall girl with long blonde hair, a short dress, and pretty legs. He couldn’t get a very good look at her, but he liked what he saw; he was drawn to her, simple as that.  


Doojoon didn’t usually approach girls because it just didn’t work out for him, but he had a sinking feeling he’d regret it if he didn’t at least try speaking with her. She jumped under Doojoon’s light touch on her shoulder, spinning and stumbling slightly in her heels. “I’m sorry,” she said softly, stepping away and bowing her head slightly. “Don’t be,” Doojoon said, gently taking her by the elbow. She seemed nervous, and Doojoon worried that she thought he was just a weird club guy trying to creep on her.  


He released her, showing his palms to her in a nonthreatening gesture. “I just wanted to say hi. Maybe I could get you a drink?” She covered a shy smile with her hand and turned around, taking careful steps in her high heels up the stairs to the second floor. Doojoon wasn’t sure if that meant she was accepting or declining his offer, so he waited a couple songs before grabbing a few drinks and joining her at a table.  


“I’m Yoon Doojoon,” he said, smiling at the girl. She didn’t quite meet his gaze, but nodded. “I know who you are, honestly,” she said, her voice soft and sweet. “Oh, you’re a fan?” he asked, surprised. It wasn’t often he saw fans out like that. She shrugged, looking him in the eyes for a moment before looking down at the table. “I’m a casual listener. Fiction was really nice.” Doojoon nodded understandingly, leaning in and lightly touching her neck to try to get her to pay more attention to him.  


She covered her face with a ring-decorated hand, obviously a little embarrassed, but didn’t pull away. “You haven’t told me what your name is,” Doojoon reminded her with a smile, hoping to get her to reveal a little about herself. “Yong Jooyeon,” she said finally, taking a small sip of her drink. Doojoon was a little preoccupied with her heart-shaped lips, but a message notification happened to steal his attention away from Jooyeon.  


“I have to go,” he said, regretting that he couldn’t just tell his members to leave without him. He grabbed a napkin off the table and wrote his name and number on it, sliding it over to Jooyeon. She was quick to take Doojoon’s pen and write her information down on the bottom half before tearing it off and handing it to Doojoon. “I’ll text you,” he promised. He grinned at her and waved, heading out to find his members.  


-  


Junhyung returned to his apartment in the early morning, stopping just inside the door to take his shoes off. The bleached blonde wig came off next, revealing his much shorter, natural black hair. Then he changed his clothes, getting out of the sweater dress and getting into a V-neck and boxers. He took his accessories off in the bathroom, leaving them on the counter, before grabbing wipes to take off his makeup. He sighed as he leaned against the counter, clearing his face of all traces of makeup.  


He went to his bed, picking his phone up to check it. He knew he didn’t have any right to contact him, not when Doojoon thought he was just a girl, but he was hoping Doojoon would message him. He wanted to see him again, he wanted Doojoon to want to be with him. And he truly hated that.  


He crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around his body pillow to get comfortable, setting his phone on his nightstand. He was sickeningly happy at the attention he’d received from Doojoon, but he knew that there was no way getting involved with him would end well. He released his pillow and rolled onto his back, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t going to be sleeping well, he could tell.  


Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard his phone vibrate on the table. He picked it up, just giving the message a quick read-over before putting his phone back down and rolling over to face the other side with a smile on his lips.  


_Do you want to meet up tomorrow?_

-  


Doojoon felt bad that he could only meet up with Jooyeon at night, but between having schedules and wanting to avoid being seen by fans it couldn’t be helped. She didn’t seem to have a problem with it, fortunately. She showed up a little late, wearing a baggy sweater and tight jeans, hiding under her hood. Doojoon smiled at her, and she responded with a small one of her own before covering it with her hand. She was clearly shy, which wasn’t the type of girl he was usually drawn to, but he was so attracted to her anyway.  


“Let’s go to the river,” he suggested, reaching out to take her hand. Jooyeon kept her hands to herself, slipping them into her pockets instead of holding Doojoon’s hand. That was fine; he could be patient as long as she would spend time with him. They walked to the river, a few feet of space between them. Jooyeon didn’t talk unless prompted, making Doojoon wonder if she was even interested.  


“So, ah, are you a student? Or do you have a job?” Doojoon asked as they walked, looking over at her. She met his eyes for a brief moment, then looked back to the river. “Third year university student,” Jooyeon said, clasping her hands together behind her back in a cute way. “Oh, so I’m a few years older than you... You can call me Oppa, if you like.” She blushed a deep pink, lifting her hands to cover her cheeks. He wished she would feel more comfortable with him; he was pretty sure she hadn’t said more than five words in the time they’d spent together.  


“Are you always so quiet?” he asked as they made their way down the riverbank to sit by the water. She blushed again, crossing her legs and clasping her hands in front of her. “I... No, I’m nervous. I shouldn’t be seeing you.” Doojoon nodded as he looked away, knowing that she was right. “But I want to,” Jooyeon said quietly, making Doojoon turn his attention back to her. She pulled her legs up, setting her chin on her knees. “I want to spend time with you and get to know you and...everything.” Doojoon leaned in and kissed her cheek; yet again she blushed, but she leaned her body against Doojoon’s, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  


Her shoulders were boyishly wide, not matching her pretty face or shapely legs. Doojoon thought it was somehow charming. He ruffled a hand through her hair, and she quickly reached a hand up to fix it. “It’s cold,” she said quietly, moving closer to Doojoon, the subtle scent of her perfume teasing his nose. His hand at the back of her neck, he leaned in and kissed her, softly pressing his lips to hers.  


-  


Back in boy clothes, Junhyung found himself getting into bed while staring at his phone for the second time in so many days. Junhyung hated himself, he really did; but he loved spending time with Doojoon. _Goodnight_ , he sent Doojoon before turning his phone off. He didn’t want to be that person, didn’t want to deceive Doojoon, but it made him so much happier than the alternative did.  


Doojoon had texted him a few times between when he turned off his phone and when he turned it back on during his first class. He was trying to maintain his resolve and not respond to him, but that was so much easier said than done. Doojoon wasn’t someone that could just be ignored. Junhyung sent a quick reply before shamefully tucking his phone away and ducking his head.  


_Let’s meet up again next weekend._

Doojoon was quick to reply that he wanted to go, and would if he had time in his schedule, and Junhyung was quick to take his phone back out of his pocket and check the message. He was more of a fan than he’d let on to Doojoon before, which only made him feel all the more conflicted about the whole situation. He wanted to be with him, yet he knew he would never stop hating himself for as long as he continued to see him while keeping up the deception of being a girl.  


He had six days to decide what to do.  


He went dressed like a girl.  


-  


Doojoon had been seeing Jooyeon every weekend for three months when the semester finally ended, so he asked if she wanted to go on a summer trip with him. She hesitated for the longest time, as if she didn’t want to go but didn’t want to say no. It was the first time in a while that she was awkward around him. “Yeah, sure, let’s go,” she said finally, smiling at him. “That’d be great.”  


So they scheduled a trip together for a weekend that Doojoon was available, arranging to meet in Jeju because Doojoon would be flying over late at night and Jooyeon wanted to get there earlier. That, and there’d likely be at least a few fans watching him at both airports. Separate hotel rooms; they both agreed to that.  


-  


Junhyung waited in his hotel room, fully dressed as Jooyeon from wig to heels. He was going to tell Doojoon, he was. Sometime soon. He just wanted to have one last good time with him, then he’d tell him and deal with whatever came after on his own. He knew Doojoon would hate him like he hated himself and it would kill him, but he deserved it so he’d deal with it.  


Junhyung answered the door when Doojoon knocked, stopping briefly to check his appearance in the mirror before letting him in. “Oppa, hi,” he said softly; he never aimed to sound girly because it would be so obviously fake, but if he spoke quietly in a slightly higher pitch it sounded natural. Doojoon cupped his face and kissed him, and Junhyung felt the same elation followed by the same stomach-sinking sensation as always. He sighed against his lips and returned the kiss, holding Doojoon’s shirt in his hands.  


“You look beautiful,” Doojoon murmured, running his thumb over Junhyung’s cheek. “Do you want to get drinks downstairs? Or we could go out to the beach, whatever you want.” Junhyung thought about it for a bit, then settled on going to the beach. He had to change, so he kicked Doojoon out and changed into clothes more suitable for the beach. Doojoon always liked him better in more casual clothes anyway. He tied his wig up carefully, making sure it was secure before going out to join Doojoon in the hall.  


-  


Doojoon took Jooyeon down to the shore, holding her hand as they walked together. She was quiet again, more like she used to be when they first met. “Something wrong?” he asked after they’d been walking in silence for a few minutes. She looked up at him, gave him a smile, and shook her head. “I’m just...enjoying this moment. It’s really nice.”  


Doojoon stopped to kick his shoes off and stepped into the water, looking over at Jooyeon. “It’s warm, let’s go for a swim.” He stripped down to his boxers and bounded out into the water, turning and holding his arms out to Jooyeon. She took her shoes off and paused before peeling off her big sweater. She walked out to him, taking his hand, and they waded in together until they were in water up to Doojoon’s chest.  


Doojoon pulled Jooyeon into his arms and she cupped his cheeks when his lips met hers. He smiled at her, still holding her close as he set her down. “I’m falling for you,” he said with a soft smile, pushing her blonde bangs back from her face. And just like that, she pulled away, fighting against the water to get back to the beach. He followed her, trying to catch her, but she was a much better swimmer than he was. He caught up with her on land, pulling her into his arms. “Jooyeon, Jooyeon, hey. Stop, stop, stop.”  


-  


Junhyung tried to muscle his way out of Doojoon’s hold, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen. “My name isn’t Jooyeon,” he said roughly in his normal voice, finally able to push Doojoon away. “I’m not a girl,” he continued as he took off his wig and the padded bra he wore, not meeting Doojoon’s gaze. “I dress up like this sometimes. And...I met you, and I knew this was all really wrong, but I...I’m sorry,” he said, picking up his things and running off. That time, Doojoon didn’t try to stop him.  


-  


Doojoon watched as...whatever-his-name-was ran off, feeling terribly annoyed about the whole thing. Annoyed that he’d been lied to the whole time, annoyed that he’d been wasting his time sneaking around to see a boy. Mostly annoyed that he’d been too dumb to realize that Jooyeon hadn’t actually been a girl.  


He picked up his shoes and clothes and headed back up to the hotel, going straight to his room. He knew “Jooyeon” was right next door, but he didn’t know if he should go there and say anything to him. He didn’t know if he had anything to say. It was obvious that whatever they had was over, so maybe that was that; he’d never see him again, so they didn’t have to say anything about it.  


He could pass the whole thing off as a joke in the future.  


-  


Junhyung didn’t cry. He lay in bed, thinking about how Doojoon was on the other side of the wall. He regretted getting involved when he had known that it would turn out exactly as it had; it was stupid of him, really. And Junhyung hated himself for that, that more than anything else. He sighed and closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep and forget everything.  


But he woke up in the morning and everything was the same. He had seawater-smudged makeup all over his face and a pile of girl clothes on the floor, and he knew without looking that there weren’t any messages waiting for him on his phone. There wasn’t any point in sitting around waiting for that to change, so he cleaned up, put on boy clothes, and went outside to enjoy the island.  


He wandered aimlessly down the beach, hands in his pockets as he walked on the moist sand. He refused to think about Doojoon, only focusing on the sand under his feet and the water reaching out to touch his toes and the sun warming his skin. He smiled to himself; though he wasn’t necessarily happy, being out on the beach in the sunshine was an improvement.  


-  


Doojoon left the hotel later in the day after sitting around debating going back to Seoul early. He had no reason to stay, but he didn’t want to cut his vacation short. He could see “Jooyeon” sitting on the beach when he got there, and he stopped, staring at his back. Without knowing what he’d say, he sat down by his side, leaving little space between them. “So, what’s your name?” he asked, taking his shoes off and burying his feet in the warm sand. “Your real name, I mean.” The boy scratched his head, looking over at Doojoon.  


“Junhyung, I’m Junhyung,” he said quietly. Doojoon looked his face over carefully, noting how he was still sort of pretty, even without makeup. “Crazy, you really look like a girl with all the makeup and the hair... So what, you dress up like a girl to hit on guys?” Junhyung scooted away from him with an indignant attitude. “I don’t do it to hit on anyone. You hit on me, you idiot. I just did it a few times for fun, but then I met you, so...”  


“So how much did you lie about?” he asked, looking out at the ocean. “Just this,” Junhyung said, and Doojoon looked back over at him to see him gesturing to himself. “I’m sorry, you know. Really, I am. I liked you, so I was stupid about the whole thing.” Doojoon nodded his agreement, continuing to stare at Junhyung. Junhyung must’ve grown self-conscious under his stare because he blushed and looked away.  


“Y’know, maybe I’d like to spend some time with Junhyung, rather than Jooyeon.” Junhyung shrugged, standing up. “Yeah, maybe,” he said, getting up and wiping sand off his clothes. Doojoon laughed and stood up, picking up his shoes and following Junhyung as he walked off. “Hey,” he said, bumping Junhyung with his shoulder. “I meant what I said. I really hate that you lied to me this whole time, but I liked being with you. I _like_ being with you. So maybe we could see where this goes.”  


-  


Junhyung surprised Doojoon with a kiss, smiling at him as he pulled away. “That was...kind of odd,” Doojoon said with a nervous laugh. He reached out to hold Junhyung’s hand, and Junhyung took his hand eagerly. “I’ll never lie to you again,” he promised earnestly, looking to Doojoon and squeezing his hand. “I never wanted to be that kind of person, I didn’t want to treat you like that.” Doojoon reached up to ruffle his hair, laughing again. “I have to say, you looked good as a blonde.”  


Junhyung smiled down at the sand as they made their way back up to the hotel. He hadn’t expected it to work out as well as it had, and his heart was pounding with every touch from Doojoon. “I, ah, I’m in love with you,” he said hesitantly, remembering that he hadn’t replied to Doojoon’s confession the night before. Lips pressed to his temple and he grinned, covering his smile with his hand when he looked at Doojoon.  


“Obviously we still have to keep our relationship a secret,” Doojoon said as they entered Junhyung’s hotel room, releasing Junhyung’s hand as he started toward the bed. He sat on the edge of it, watching Doojoon look through his girl clothes. “Now this...this is quite interesting,” Doojoon said, holding up lace panties. “I thought we could at least fool around a bit before I told you and you left forever,” Junhyung said with a casual shrug. “I think if I got you down to this, you wouldn’t need to tell me anything,” Doojoon said, returning the panties to Junhyung’s suitcase.  


Junhyung had actually practiced tucking just for such an occasion, but he thought Doojoon didn’t really need to know that, so he simply shrugged. “I guess,” he said, tilting his head up when Doojoon walked over and leaned in for a kiss. Doojoon pushed him back onto the bed as they kissed, Junhyung lifting himself to press closer to Doojoon. “Do you wanna?” Junhyung breathed against his lips. “First time with a guy,” Doojoon mumbled back, kissing his neck as he moved him up the bed. “That’s fine.”  


-  


“Hold on,” Doojoon said, getting out of bed and looking around the room. “I don’t have any condoms. I knew I couldn’t fool you _that_ well,” Junhyung said, sitting up. Doojoon made a face at him as he picked up Junhyung’s wig, bringing it over and plopping it down on his head. “I’m curious,” he explained, looking into Junhyung’s eyes. “How do you...”  


“Look like a girl?” Junhyung supplied for him, taking the wig off. “Fine, I’ll show you. But if you’re looking to have sex with me as a girl, I think it’s my responsibility to warn you that I do have a dick.” Doojoon sighed as he followed Junhyung into the hotel bathroom, surveying the collection of makeup on the counter. “I’m not looking for sex with a girl, I’m just curious. You’re a lot less shy when you’re a boy,” he noted. “That’s because I was trying to be convincing as a girl,” Junhyung said in his girl voice.  


It was an odd thing, hearing Junhyung speak in that voice that he was so familiar to him while he was looking at the masculine version of the person he had fallen for. “I don’t actually like doing this that much,” Junhyung said with a laugh, running a makeup-covered brush over his forehead. “I mean, dressing up, yeah, it’s fun. But this...it’s a lot of work, making it look natural.” Doojoon watched as he transformed his face into a more feminine look. “Crazy,” he said when Junhyung smiled at him, looking every bit like a pretty girl.  


-  


“The hair helps,” Junhyung said, leaving the bathroom for a moment before returning with his long blonde wig. He secured it on his head and combed it through with his fingers, getting the bangs just right. “You said you liked me blonde, right?” he asked Doojoon, tilting his head to the side to look at him. “Just take it all off,” Doojoon said, taking the wig off for him and setting it on the counter.  


“But I just put it on,” Junhyung complained with a frown, though he pulled out a wipe and began removing his makeup. His boyfriend leaned in for a kiss when his face was clear, kissing him differently than he had before, stealing his breath away. “You can do whatever you want with all this,” Doojoon murmured, looking him straight in the eyes. “Just don’t ever feel like you need to. I love you for exactly who you are.” Junhyung opened his mouth but found himself lost for words, so he simply kissed Doojoon, pressing close to him.  


Doojoon led Junhyung back to the bed, letting him stop for a moment to step into his heels before setting him on the bed and crawling on top of him. Junhyung pulled him down for a kiss and bit his lip, smiling up at him; Doojoon lowered his body to Junhyung’s, wrapping Junhyung’s legs around his waist. Junhyung breathed him in and out, moving his lips along his neck. “Are we gonna...” he started, stroking Doojoon’s hair.  


“Give me just a minute,” Doojoon told him, grabbing the key card to Junhyung’s room and leaving. Junhyung took the opportunity to take off his shoes and jeans, making himself comfortable on the bed as he waited for Doojoon to return. He was quick, only taking a few seconds to open the door and get back on top of Junhyung, flashing the condom in his hand. Junhyung laughed, draping his arms over his shoulders and ruffling Doojoon’s hair.  


-  


Junhyung wasn’t exactly the person Doojoon had had in mind when he’d packed the condoms. Jooyeon was the reason he’d brought them; just in case, of course. But Junhyung was Jooyeon, in most aspects. And since he loved Jooyeon, he loved Junhyung too.  
Junhyung had his own charms, and Doojoon was quickly falling in love with all of them. He took his time demonstrating that for Junhyung, running his lips over the skin that was bared and inching his shirt up to bare even more skin. Junhyung patiently enjoyed it without reacting for the most part, but a few times his body squirmed under Doojoon’s touch. “Yoon Doojoon,” he finally protested, sitting up and taking his shirt off. “Have you not had enough of me yet?” Doojoon looked at him very seriously and shook his head before following Junhyung’s lead and removing his shirt.  


Junhyung’s hint had been clear, so once his shirt was off Doojoon slipped his fingers under the waistband of Junhyung’s boxers and pulled down until the fabric was loosely bunched around his knees. His complete lack of experience had him pausing until he decided to go for what he knew he liked to have done to him. Doojoon moved his mouth along Junhyung’s length, his movements more than a little clumsy, but Junhyung had his hand tangled in Doojoon’s hair and was vocalizing his approval.  


-  


Junhyung woke up in the middle of the night, unused to sharing a bed with the man beside him; he’d stolen away all the covers, so Junhyung crawled over him to try to slip under them on the other side of Doojoon. “What’re you doing?” Doojoon mumbled, hardly coherent, reaching out to Junhyung and pulling him into his arms. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Junhyung was quickly warmed by Doojoon’s body heat. Junhyung laid there for a few minutes, trying to think sleepy thoughts, before nudging Doojoon’s feet with his own. “What?” Doojoon groaned, loosening his grip on Junhyung and turning to lie down on his back.  


“Sorry,” Junhyung mumbled, pressing up against Doojoon’s side. “For everything before. I was a coward.” Doojoon grumbled at him to shut up, clearly preferring sleep over any apologies Junhyung had to offer up, but tilted Junhyung’s head to the side, moving it close enough for him to press his lips to Junhyung’s forehead. “I’m not mad, so just sleep now.” Junhyung smiled and scooted closer to him, kissing his chest. “Okay, okay. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been sitting around for a month so I finally decided to post it.


End file.
